Non-Volatile Memory Express (NVMe) is a logical device interface (http://www.nvmexpress.org) for accessing non-volatile storage media attached via a Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) bus. The non-volatile storage media may comprise a flash memory and solid solid-state drives (SSDs). NVMe is designed for accessing low latency storage devices in computer systems, including personal and enterprise computer systems, and is also deployed in data centers requiring scaling of thousands of low latency storage devices. A computer system may communicate read/write requests over a network to a target system managing access to multiple attached storage devices, such as SSDs. The computer system may send communicate the read/write requests using an ANSI Standard Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) read/write command over the network. The receiving target system converts the SCSI read/write request to an NVMe request compatible with the SSD in the target system.